


Home

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - Neither questioned how they had decided to sleep in such a tight embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post NOVEMBER 2013

Neither questioned how they had decided to sleep in such a tight embrace. No, they were merely squeezing the other with little affection. Maybe there was to some extent but after returning to the barracks after the female titan’s failure, both males were wrapped up in only themselves. Focusing on their own individual persona before they could think of the same thoughts running in the adolescent beside.

So as their arms seemingly coddled the other, it was really to affirm their own senses. Licking the other’s wounds came after the hard thought that this was a joint partnership. Something they did by dragging their friend - childhood friend - into a plan far bigger than what their young  _naive_  minds could have predicted.

One of the two swallowed a whimper, though they were too tired and too close to tell whom it belonged to, and somehow with the silence between them they knew no one was strong. They couldn’t rely on the other to stand upright - their backs were already crooked and hunched from the lies. Reality had pushed their twisted lives far further in front than they had realised… no they had only been deluding themselves.

At least they both knew that there was something they could rely on:  _home_.


End file.
